Vacuum cleaners have long employed filtration bags to capture dust and other unwanted matter that is removed from a surface being cleaned. Such bags retain the dust and debris until the user chooses to remove and discard the bag. However, upon removal, the input orifice of the bag often became a potential location which dust and debris escaped the bag, causing new messes.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a filtration bag attachment arrangement that self-seals as it is removed from the vacuum cleaner. Further, there is a need for such an arrangement that easily and conveniently is installed and removed from the vacuum cleaner.